Bandages
by Nakimochiku
Summary: it's dangerous to leave bandages around his hollow. HichixIchi, Lemon, request from KivaEmber, oneshot.


BANDAGES

_request from Kiva-chan. Everyone else request too! Kiva-chan shouldn't be the only one! Heh heh. Enjoy!_

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, holding his sore wrist. He had banged it against his chair in frustration, hurting himself more than he hurt the chair. "Shit..." he could hear a giggle bubble to the surface of his mind. "Stay where you are." he warned the hollow venomously.

"Too late." Shiro giggled, stroking his face with a black nailed finger as he observed the damage over his king's shoulder. Ichigo growled, about to hit him, but wincing when he felt sharp stinging in his wrist. "Awww." the white hollow cooed mockingly. "Poor king!"

"Shut up." Ichigo hissed. Shiro searched though his drawers until he found what he was looking for, a long roll of bandages.

"Sit on the bed. I'll help you." Ichigo raised his eye brow, wondering silently why he couldn't be medically treated on his chair. He sat on the bed. "You're so naive, Ichi." Shiro smirked, pushing him down and tying his wrists together on the headboard.

"Hey! Shiro you pervert! Let me go!" he struggled, only managing to make the binds tighter. "Damn you!"

Shiro laughed. "Don't cuss. You know that only turns me on." Shiro kissed his lips gently, before moving down to his neck, his lips brushing lightly along his veins. Ichigo didn't like this position, it made him too vulnerable... he blushed, this reminded him of something he had seen in a porn magazine Rukia had left laying around. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. "My, what dirty thoughts. Ichigo, you're such a bad boy." Ichigo squirmed. Dammit, the stupid hollow was teasing him again. Licking at his neck, kissing the underside of his arms until he reached the tips of his fingers, grazing his teeth over them. "I should beat you." that only made him blush harder at the mental image.

"Fuck it Shiro! Touch me properly!" he wanted to slap the perverted bastard and pull him closer, and force him to touch him the way he wanted. But these damn bandages... Shiro let him indulge in a kiss, just barely sliding his tongue against his before he was gone again. Fuck. Was the bastard trying to drive him crazy? Shiro pushed his shirt up over his head, until it was near his wrists. His hands wandered over his chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples. "FUCK! Just touch me!" the hollow grinned at him, and he finally understood the game he was playing. Those black nailed fingers drew patterns over his chest, still avoiding his nipples. He hissed, he'd come so close to touching...

"Just tell me what I wanna hear..." Shiro licked his lips, tracing his tongue over Ichigo's mouth as the red head leaned up for a proper kiss. "And I'll touch you the way you like." he dipped his tongue into his belly button.

"I'm not saying anything." Shiro only laughed, pulling ichigo's pants down with an infuriating slowness. His body tensed up and waited for his touch against his command. Stupid Shiro always did have a way of getting to him. He held in a string of colorful swear words when Shiro came so close to is aching need, so close it burned. "Shirooooo..." he whined.

"Yes, King?" The hollow asked, his breath teasing him further. "I'm listening..." Shiro drew more senseless circles on the insides of his thighs, fingers brushing so lightly over his sac. His eyes watered with the need to do more. Dammit he wanted out of these bandages! The albino dragged his tongue between his legs.

"Oh fuck..." Ichigo moaned, gasping when Shiro's hair brushed against his arousal. "Sh-Shiro..." he tried pulling against the bandages once again. His arms were trembling. He wanted to be fucked so bad. "Shirooo..." what that damn bastard was doing with his tongue felt too damn good. His fingers clenched and unclenched repeatedly, wanting so bad to be buried in those silky strands of hair, and pulling at that scalp until the fucking bastard was moaning with pain.

Seriously, he was so weird like that.

"Mmm?" Shiro asked again, silently daring him. He would not beg. He could not beg. This was his... oh fuck. How the hell did Shiro just do that with only his..oh fuck! His brain turned to mush. He wanted this too much.

"Sh...Shiro...please! Please god dammit! Touch me properly, please!" Shiro smirked at him, as if to say 'that wasn't so hard, was it?'. his lover lightly took hold of his member, and gently began pumping. "Fuck, Shiro! More!" the albino laughed.

"What else do you want, Ichi?" his voice was husky with lust. It made him want it that much more. His hollow was staring at him in that perverted way of his. "Tell me what else you want, beg me for it." he didn't care. He wanted so bad it hurt, and his cock was throbbing from neglect.

"Pleaaase! Shiroo! Put..put your mouth on it!" the albino complied with a satisfied grin, deep throating it, and bobbing his head to an unheard beat. "Fuck..." Ichigo took sharp breaths through parted lips, staring at the ceiling until his eyes closed from wave after wave of pleasure. "Fuck...Shiro...I'm, I'm..."

"No you're not." Shiro disagreed with a sadistic smile, a little precum dribbling down his chin. "I won't let you till I have my fun too." he bit the inside of his cheek, watching Shiro strip painfully slow. He wanted to touch. Hold those broad shoulders. He wanted to do so many things. And whenever he thought of what he wanted to do, it made his erection throb painfully. "Ready?" Shiro asked, hooking his legs over his shoulders and gripping his hips painfully hard. He could only nod. He wanted it already.

"Hurry up!" he hissed. Shiro quirked an eyebrow.

"Only if you're polite about." he leaned down, brushing their lips together. He barely managed to bite Shiro's lip, making blood swell from a small cut. The albino grinned, his teeth stained pink. "You should play nice, Ichi." he leaned down again, kissing him with bruising force, letting him taste the blood on his lip. He moaned, fuck... Shiro pushed into him. "Oh shit...you're so tight..." Shiro groaned. he yelled incoherently. He just wanted more. Shiro pulled out again, and pushed back in, so slowly.

"Please, Shiro, please!" he cried, damning his pride to hell. He couldn't hold out any longer and he needed this _now_!

"As you wish my king." Shiro set a fast pace, pulling his hips higher to hit his prostate. He just loved hearing his king scream. The desperate moans were enough to make him come on the spot, never mind the lewd blush on king's face, the way his eyes were half closed, begging him silently. He looked delicious. The thoughts simply made him go faster, hitting Ichigo's prostate over and over until he screamed in ecstasy, his lower muscles clenching unbearably tight. "Fuck..." he whispered, burying his head in Ichigo's neck, thrusting a few more times before he came inside his uke. His bit his neck, leaving a hickey.

"Damn you, Shiro. When you let me out of these, I am gonna kick your ass." Ichigo grunted, trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep.

"If you say that, then I'm not untying you. I can take you over and over and you won't be able to do anything about it." he smirked, biting Ichigo's neck again, making the red head gasp.

"That was the hardest sex high I've ever had..." he sighed out as Shiro untied him. He leaned up to give Shiro a kiss, but caught sight of his wrist. "Ah! It's green! And purple! Is it supposed to be this color?!" he turned flaming chocolate eyes on his hollow. "Pervert! You made it worse!"

Shiro shrugged, grinning. "I was only trying to help."

he would have hit him, if his good had wasn't throbbing so badly.

OWARI

_woo. Babes, I know this one is my best (so far, I gots another one coming up.) Request people! I need love too! Review!_


End file.
